


What is wrong with me?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny get's dumped.  Steve has a theory on what Danny should be looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
> Beta: Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
> Notes: Couple of words occurred to me the other night before the ZZZ-Quil kicked in, this is those words extended a bit! Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

“What’s wrong with me?” Danny came out of his office, arms wide and bracketing an exasperated expression. “Am I not an amiable guy? Am I deficient in some way?” He’d been in his office on his cell for the past half hour. When Kono had knocked on the window to say goodnight, all she got was an angry dismissive hand wave.

“You are miserable and argumentative,” Steve didn’t look up from the table where he was tracking his mother’s movements via traffic cameras. “I don’t know why Gabby puts up with you. You are not at all likable!”

Danny huffed and minimized the view just as Doris was entering the tunnel and about to be lost to them anyway. “Gabby dumped me, thank you very much. Maybe you’d like to whip out your _I know how to gut a boar_ survivalist knife, cut me, and then you can rub salt in that wound too?”

“Oh man,” Steve slumped where he stood and turned to face his partner. “I’m sorry. Did you two fight?”

“ _She_ doesn’t fight with me.” He left the _unlike you_ unsaid. “She was nice, polite. Had an _epiphany_.” Danny’s hand’s went wide with his words emphasizing how ridiculous he found the word.

Steve waited, trying not to smile at what boiled down to a bad situation.

Danny deflated when Steve didn’t egg him on. “She was offered a job on the mainland. Nice research position that will make her a big name in her field, eventually get her grants to do the research she wants to do. When she thought about the things that would make her want to stay, our relationship didn’t factor into the thinking. And if it isn’t a consideration, is it still something we should keep going through the motions with?”

“Those your words, or hers?”

Danny placed his palms on the table edge and leaned forward, head down. “Not to sound like we’re kibitzing over Mani-Pedi’s, but honestly, is this the point where I have to not think there is something wrong with the women I pick out and start thinking there is something wrong with me?”

“Dunno,” Steve answered frankly. “Maybe, or maybe you’re just picking wrong. You pick smart, nice women.”

“I have legal fees that are proof they aren’t always nice.”

“You don’t think you might have helped to drive Rachel there? Maybe she was just nice, until she couldn’t be anymore. You need someone as miserable and argumentative as you. Someone you can’t push without getting something back.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and rested against the table. “It’s great, really great, to have someone delicate and who can give you a moment of _Oh my hero_.”

“I do like that.”

“But when you’re not the big hero, you need someone who will call you on your bullshit. Someone who will argue back at you and not just take your tirade of the moment as the undisputed truth.” Steve waited until Danny met his eyes. “Don’t you think?”

Danny straightened out his posture. “So... you?”

Steve grinned maniacally.

Danny gave an appraising look, let it run up and down Steve’s body. “Buy me a drink, sailor?”


End file.
